


Home

by Meinleere



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Maggots, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: a short scene of martin returning home after staying at the institute for several months.
Kudos: 7





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! i just finished season 1 and felt like celebrating

Martin stood in front of his door, his keys in the lock but unturned. His mind offered up the idea of him walking inside only to be ambushed by a still alive Jane, somehow here ready to finish the job. Palms sweaty Martin turned the lock and with a click, the door was open.

Inside was dark. He didn’t remember turning the light off when he left, perhaps the power had been shut off while he was gone. He let the door bang against the wall, the square of light from the doorway illuminating the hall. As the sound subsided, Martin stepped forward only to recoil back as a smell rose to meet him.

The smell was sweet, and sour, and rotting. A faint buzz was heard from within. His heart hammered against his chest. Had something gotten in and died while he was gone? The buzz remained faint as Martin dared to walk inside. He shifted his keys, so they were held between his fingers, a weapon that was better than nothing. Rounding the corner, he faced the kitchen where the Buzz was emanating from, and he was met by a cloud of Flies flitting around above the bin. The smell was strongest here, the scraps of organic matter were moldering, driving these flies into a feasting frenzy. He stood there in the doorway and forced his breathing to even out. As he stood there a small, white, wiggly maggot caught his eye. His head snapped towards the plump maggot. The maggot squirmed.

Martin did not hesitate to crush it with his heel.


End file.
